Under Pressure
by MySoberThoughts
Summary: [AU] "I heard Tattoos are good therapy?" One shots taking place in Gaara's tattoo parlor. Adult Themes, Some language. Suggestions are open for the next character.
1. Avenger

**A/N: This series more or less will reflect on Gaara and his customers. Mostly Vets after the last war conflict. Obviously this may involve some adult, or otherwise mature themes. So if you're not ok with that you've been warned. But for the most part I look forward to using this piece as a way to explore some more serious topics concerning ptsd, mortality, etc. Also no ninja is out of the running for a chapter, so I'd love to hear your suggestions. But anyway, peace**

 **-Sober T**

xXX

A glass of whisky and a near empty box of cigarettes sat peacefully on a table stand next to a busied tattoo artist. The glass routinely being plucked from the table every time the owner dried up his customer's blood with a readied rag. The alcohol numbed the elongated sense of time passing and the nicotine calmed the nerves, making for the steadiest known hands in the tattoo business.

Gaara is 28 years of age. A red haired tattoo artist on the south side of kohnoha. Originally from Suna, he found he was to Konoha after the last Great War, preferring to serve the rest of his ten year stent as a reservist away from home. His tattoo parlor is said to be the best in all of Fire country, famous for their lead artist's realistic depictions on the human canvas. He'd tattooed on Great War heroes such as 6th Hokage and even the fresh recruits leaving the military academy in this peace time era. 16 year olds leaving with a flag of their village's honor carved into their arms and on their backs.

" Show me a man with tattoos and I'll show you a man with an interesting past." The body beneath him was in a deep slumber, mesmerized by the buzzing of his tool and the carefulness of his gentle hand placement. " I wonder, what brought you into my shop?"

Gaara paused as he dabbed at the copious amounts of blood on the mans forearm. Another wartime vet that came in drunk of his ass looking for something to remind him of his "Honorable" service in the 4th Great War. This time A raven haired man with equally dark eyes. Sasuke Uchiha.

A war hero in his own right. It's said when the draft came he was exempted, being the only remainder of the Uchiha family after the first preemptive strike of the sound village. An entire clan of Uchiha lineage was wiped out in an instant after bombs dropped in Konoha, leaving little sasuke all alone. But when push came to shove, he volunteered to avenge his fallen.

Avenger was an understatement, the man had shot through 30 plus men in the war effort. A fact that most would have issues sharing, but he seemed to have no trouble relaying his life story to Gaara before he drifted off to sleep.

"Hey" Gaara nudged at at the avenger with a gloved hand. "She's done." The man awoke with a a few disgruntled noises, clearly feeling the effect of his recent alcohol choices.

The Uchiha had sat through 16 hours of special attention. A double arm sleeve that told everything there was about him.

A bloodied battlefield atop a grave yard. Scattered swords and spears littered the black ground beneath them as some men charged forward as others coward in fear of the oncoming assault of men and and the hell rain of arrows. The men were distinctly dressed in the uniforms of there village, leafs bearing on the backs of their aggressors and distinguishable musical notes atop the heads of the fallen. All covering his right arm from shoulder to wrist.

" Can I ask who she is?" Gaara motioned toward the left arm. The beautiful face of a crying woman covered the inside of his forearm, a river of tears covering her young face as she looked up above. Above to a dark demon of a man, draped in a dark suit of armor, only long raven hair and red eyes visible from the neck up. His piercing looking sticking out on Sasuke's otherwise flawless skin.

" Hn." Sasuke straightened himself out as he walked to the mirror to admire the work Gaara had done. Traditional black ink was the shade he insisted on, color seemed to be to lively for the image he wanted to depict. He flexed in the mirror, a pair of pants and fresh ink the only thing covering his body in the cold room.

"My wife, Sakura. We married right after the great war." Sasuke seemed to have no particular interest in the topic at all. But she must have meant a lot of he so easily displayed her on his arm, right?

"She was a childhood friend of mine, obsessed with the very thought of me. She even followed me all the way to the battlefield..." His gaze fell to his for arm as he a he flexed his hand closed and open, wrinkling the look of her cheeks on her crying face. "She even patched me up when a sound solider shot me down, I owed it to her to finally marry her."

"Then why the tears?" Gaara typically waited for the end of his sessions to pick at his own curiosities, he didn't want to make the mistake of making his clients second guess their tattoo decisions. It was his job to make whatever his clients wanted, but these things were for life.

" Well... I reenlisted yesterday. There's been talk of sound terrorist in the east, laying waste to some small villages. I'll be damned if they take back what so many sacrifices took to save." Sasuke loosely threw on his black tank top, Sitting back down so that Gaara could wrap up his arms.

"I take it she's not following your lead this time?"

"Nah. Our daughter, Sarada... she's four years old now. If I let a world exist where anybody could threaten her safety like that, I'm not sure what I'd do. There's a reason we're tossing spears and swinging swords, instead of guns on my arm."

Gaara looked up from his patting as he put a bloody cloth down in favor of some non adhesive wrapping.

"Enlighten me."

"Damn, I think it's possible you talk less than I do." A firm nod was all the red head gave as he continued his work. Stopping occasionally to correct small spots of shading. " Well there something more personal about all of this. Any coward can sling a few slugs into somebody. But it takes a man to kill a man with a sword, or a knife, hands..." Sasuke closed his eyes as he leaned back into the chair." But then there's me. A sniper, the "elite". I've killed 36 people through the scope of a rifle. Picked their lives carefully from existence with my own eyes and watched from afar as they dropped dead amongst their friends, or even next to their fallen comrades in some cases. But never had I had the blessing of not knowing wether or not they died. I shot every. Single. One. With a fatal blow, I was the last person to see the look painted on their twisted little faces. The Raven they call me. Do you know what that's like man? To play God like that."

" To kill? To kill from afar? Or the silly nick name." Garaa finished up as he rose up and made his way to the couch in the corner. "Trust me, I get it. And I'll remember every single one until the day I die."

"You were there?" Sasuke found himself making his way to the ATM in the waiting area, 1,500 had been the agreed upon price before they'd started.

" Demon of the sand. At your service." Gaara said as he gave a mock salute and walked over to sink into his couch." Just another run of the mill sand hick turned soldier, I've seen my fair share of death Uchiha. The coping gets easier. "

"What about the nightmares?"

"The only way you'll ever stop seeing their faces is if you join them six feet under. I'm afraid It's up to you wether or not that's worth it." Gaara responded.

"Hn." Sasuke placed two stacks of bills on the table, about a 1,000 dollars each before he made his way to the exit. " I guess we'll just have to let the battlefield sort that one out... keep the change. You'll be seeing more of me Demon." Sasuke left with a curt nod of the head, seemingly less confident then when he had come in, his heart painted more clearly on his shoulder, a pain for the world to see.

"Poor bastard." Gaara lit another cigarette as he closed his eyes, leaning back into the couch to relax after the extensive session. " He'll need more than just his body to tell that kind of story."


	2. Savior (Naruto 1)

**A/N: I figured I'd do Naruto's pretty early on since I'm a fan of the chemistry Gaara and Naruto typically share as friends. These one shots are mostly prompted of things I've known to happen or more serious source material. Haha so those looking for fluff, you've been warned. That being said these chapters are kinda raw and loosely edited. But anyway, let me know what you think of these little projects, and if you find yourself liking the Gaara/ Naruto duo, check out "Wet Work" for a laugh. Peace**

 **-Sober T**

 **xXx**

Sabaku no Gaara was busy drawing up a sketch for his latest tattoo, a decent sized scenery piece for his clients upper back. A client that he considered relatively close to him, Naruto Uzamaki, soon to be Hokage of the Leaf Village.

The Greek mythological being Icarus was his challenge. Naruto wanted him to stand erect, molded by the guidelines his nations military had instilled in him. Strong and fearless, even in face of the death. Typically for Icarus, death would be incarnated as the sun, melting his wax wings and sending him plummeting back to earth, humbled by his endeavors. But oddly enough Naruto's request didn't have him fly against the sun.

Instead he floated hauntingly above a river, on a simple bridge. With a shining half moon in the night sky of the landscape.

A bridge Gaara was sure resided in the village hidden in the waves. Having done joint patrols with the Leaf Armed Forces (LAF) on multiple occasions, where he in turn eventually met the hyper active squad leader.

"Is it the same in the sand village?" Naruto was busy playing with a rubber ball he'd fished out of his pocket, jetting it all around the tattoo parlor. Bouncing roughly against walls and furniture alike.

"How do you mean?" Gasses sketch was near completion, but he felt it lacked the proper inspiration. In fact, he wasn't really sure what the young man was going for with this concept in the first place.

"I mean, do you look out your window some times, and just kinda wonder about..." Naruto ceased his tossing, and talking all together as he stared at the ball in his hand.

Gaara was no stranger to the grief his friend may have been feeling, so instead of prodding he continued to sketch in patient silence.

" I mean do you think it's worth it? So much death for what, so we can take care of what? Us?" He pointed out the window at the midday lit strip of downtown Konoha. Birds were still a flock in the springtime weather and parents where gathering there kids to take home after a long day of play at the park on that beautiful Sunday afternoon.

"Man I don't even have a family like most of these average people do. And somehow my entire service circles around them."

" Naruto why don't you tell me what this tattoo is about. Then I'll give you my two cents." Gaara's eyes never once left his sketch as her search for inspiration he was lacking. Hopefully a few words from the man could help his sketch find some closure.

"Sure." Naruto gave him full tooth smile as he once again started tossing the ball around the room. " But promise not to laugh!"

Gaara merely gave a nod of the head as acknowledgement, taking the time to pour him and his friend a drink from his mini cooler. Coming back with to glasses of whiskey, Naruto kindly declined.

" Nah man, I haven't drank since the wave."

" Suit yourself." The glass was promptly poured all into one as the redhead sank into his couch, whiskey in one hand and sketch pad in the other.

" Remember that shit? A huuuge party was thrown in my 'honor' after I led the assault on Zabuza's compound in Wave country. I was drunk for weeks! Every chance they got, all the little kids from the village would reenact the taking of the bridge and the compound when they saw me and my men walking down the street." Naruto's smile was genuine as he recalled the look of awe on all the young kids faces.

"We'd taken a vital bridge and estate in the war, were there were fucking goons and wave soldiers EVERYWHERE. But of course we took the bridge with ease thanks to the support from Anbu and some of the wave villagers. The people there had a habit of calling me "Savior" because I made sure no wave villagers ever got caught in the crossfire. Hell, Somewhere along the line I think I started to believe my own hype. I was win for win in one of the most dangerous zones at the time."

The smile on his face settled to a flatline as he settled down before continuing his story.

"And then when we finally surrounded his Zabuza he retreats to his compound, and the most bizarre thing happened. We bust down his door and he's just... just fucking sitting there in his stupid little chair, with a gun aimed at the back of Haku's head."

"Haku?"

"Just a village boy. I guess Zabuza must have really changed this kids life because I tell you man. He didn't flinch or anything, just stared me down in the doorway while a bullet was aimed at the back of his head. While Zabuzu ordered us to put our rifles down before he shot the kid." Naruto found himself pacing as he talked. Eventually making his way to the fridge.

" And then?" Gaara said as more of a push than a question.

"He rushed me as soon as I put my rifle down. He ran at me head on with nothing but a pocket knife. Eyes blazing and a face that could've read kill. And then there's me." He paused to survey his own hands on the fridge door. " A solider from the Leaf. A complete bad ass at age 19 leading a squad into the equivalent of a burning fucking tower. And I- I just fucking froze." Gaara took note as his friend fiddled around in his fridge looking for something that wasn't alcoholic.

" He tackled me to the ground and I came too. We struggled and struggled as I waved of my men, I was determined that I could take him down without killing him. That I could live up to my God damn title. But I fucking fried in the sun that day." Naruto finally found the orange juice nestled in the back corner and proceeded to pour himself a glass.

"As soon as I heard a shot go off behind us.I pulled Haku in front of me and pulled my pistol from my hip and right at that bastard Zabuzu. But..." He found himself choked on words as a single tear made its way down his cup and into his glass.

" That bastard didn't hesitate to send two rounds through Haku's heart and into my flak. Instinct took over, I shot him between his eyes before we both hit the ground."

The sound of crashing glass could be heard in the room as Naruto lost grip of drink as well as his composure. But Gaara didn't seem to mind as he quickly got to work finishing his draft.

" I woke up an hour later in the emergency room with minor injuries and some bruised ribs. We'd taken the village with no casualties..."

Shortly after, the bridge was named after him.

"For 4 more months we patrolled that village and that damn bridge. When the celebrations finally settled down I'd go alone most nights to get a good look at the moon, and the river that ran beneath it. And I'd wonder why" Naruto didn't bother apologizing as he picked up the remains of the glass and disposed of them in the room over.

"Why in the hell would Icarus choose to fall from grace over something as inadequate as the sun, when there was something so much more complex right beneath his feet. " Instead of pacing he decided to finally sink into a chair adjacent from Gaara.

" They say Icarus tried time and time again to fly, but he finally bent to the will of the sun. But I didn't think I could keep flapping my wings in a tireless war after that. I found myself on that bridge a lot man... staring down into something that could consume me forever if I just flew on in."

"But you didn't. Obviously."

" Yeah but how easy could it have been? "Brave Hero" drowns jumping of HIS OWN fucking bridge! How easy that could be."

Naruto stooped to more anger than grief as he clenched his fist in frustration. Blue eyes were ablaze as his mind raced through every last second of his time there.

" But then you wonder about allll those little families out there. And your glad right?" Gaara took Naruto's silence as a sign to continue. " You think that even if the was the slightest chance that Zabuza and Haku wanted the same thing for their village, that somehow. Ours are more important, right?"

" Fuck you Gaara. It's not like that."

" Of course it is." Gaara's voice was nonchalant as always as he continued on his model of Icarus, dawning a Leaf headband on his forehead.

"You're a fucking solider, and like you said, a savior to some. That's why you looked down from that bridge and you reminded yourself that you had a job to finish. You're scheduled to be the next Hokage right?"

"... yeah." Naruto let his words sink in. Gaara had never been one to mislead him and he trusted that full heartedly.

"Then continue to act like one. The "Great Naruto Bridge" might sound tacky, but they don't go around naming historical war sights after cowards."

Gaara made his way to his work chair, a rough sketch of Naruto's request now in hand. A multicolored landscape littered with orange and black stars beneath a crescent moon. A jaded Icarus flying upwards from a detailed bridge connecting two villages over a free flowing river. His direction was clear as his flight carried him onward toward a dimly rising sun that just so barely bordered the sketch. Risking a great fall again as his tattered wings flew gracefully in the night.

"They name them after people like you, that I am proud to call my friend. You did you damn best and that why your here getting something to honor those you couldn't save. So grieve, but stop your crying. You have a new purpose ahead and too many tears will only weigh you down."

Naruto didn't hesitate to take a seat and let his friend begin. Letting the lulling buzz of Gaara's tools consume him.

xXx

Footnote: These are my practice for longer stretches of writing, so review and criticism is 100% appreciated.


	3. Sakura (1)

**A/N: I've never written about Sakura and this is a subject I've always wanted to touch on. So this should be interesting! Criticism is accepted and much appreciated. But anyway, enjoy.**

 **-Sober T**

 **xXx**

"You definitely didn't strike me as the tattoo type."

"Really? How so?"

"Well you're already pretty eccentric as it is. With the bright pink hair and all..."

Sakura Haruno had came to see Gaara's tattoo parlor years after her and her husband returned to Konoha. Her bright pink hair was cropped short and pulled back by a dark pink head band. She wore the customary scrubs of a doctor, having just come from her midnight shift at the Konoha Hospital.

Luckily for her, Gaara never slept anyway.

"Well... I guess that's a fair point. I've never had much trouble expressing myself. I guess a lot of that has to do with my looks. I never found tattoos necessary."

"Hm." Gaara was busy drawing up a tattoo a drunken Sasuke had pitched to him not to long ago. The brooding Uchiha had an appointment scheduled soon that he wasn't entirely sure Sakura was aware of yet.

" So what brings you in then Mrs. Uchiha?"

"Gaara please." The pinkette blushed at the mention of her sur name.

"You know me and Naruto so well, you can call me by my first name."

"Ok then Mrs. Sakura." Gaara allowed himself a small smirk.

"Are you looking for a tattoo? Or just admiring my beautiful parlor." Gaara motioned to the store in question that was in reality just the living room of his fairly large condo. Crafted and rearranged to have a few chairs and spot lights for tattooing.

"Yes actually. I'm thinking it's about time ya know? But I'm not to sure about my design." She proceeded to pull out a crumpled piece of paper from her hip pocket.

"It's a caduceus. The military was a hard time in my life, but I feel like something that impactful has to be important right?"

The rough picture was an original take on the hospital caduceus. What was typically a winged medical staff wrapped in twin snakes was instead an emerald cross loosely spiraled by dainty twin cherry blossom ropes. The Caduceus was the accent staff of Hermes, utilized by medical personnel for years worldwide as a symbol of healing and strength.

"It's beautiful." Gaara buised himself sketching a design from Sakura's rough draft.

"Thank you, it took me awhile to finally commit to something that had to do with my job. Something like a memorial to those that I couldn't save."

"You were a medic?" Gaara's voice bared no particular interest, but nothing can be created without the proper motivation.

"Yeah... five years or so. It went by in a blurr. But I'm really grateful for my chance to serve." The fidget of her hands and the the dodging of her eyes however said otherwise.

"You don't seem to sure."

"Would you be? This is my first and it's about something I'd rather leave behind."

Gaara never once looked up. Steadily focusing on his sketch, getting a feel for what colors to use from the progression of their conversation.

"This tattoo isn't about me, is it?" His question seemed to raise interest as her eyes finally met his.

"Or maybe you don't know how you feel about it at all."

"War is terrible." Her response was immediate.

"War is necessary." Gaara's eye contact only lasted a fleeting moment as he returned to his work.

"War brings peace." He said.

" But at what cost?" She replied. Her thoughts were elsewhere as she clutched at her abdomen. A single hand gently cradling her stomach.

" What if none of you came home, then would it be worth it?"

Gaara wisely avoided the question. Letting it sit infinitely for a moment as the sound of pencil on paper echoed throughout the still room. The grief of her words almost passable by a blade.

"Do you realize the importance of a medic?" He didn't bother waiting on a response as he continued.

" They have to be strong were a soldier like me that is otherwise incapable. Full of love and compassion enough to go out of their way to save their fellow man. See... I do it for my family. But someone like you?" He slid the finished product of sketch across the table.

"Someone like you has to have no bias in their actions. To have no qualms helping ally or enemy." The redhead lit up a cigarette as he waited for her to approve.

" But what if my actions weren't so pure?" The pinkette instead put down the picture, a new sense of doubt in her choice.

" What if I'm not the bad ass medic everyone assumes me to be??"

The final design was bold. The emerald of her cross popped next to the now pink, cherry blossomed covered vines that dawned the cross. Complete with sets of fierce thorns and a humble amount of dripping red droplets that fell from the blossomed flowers.

"I followed the same man to the ends of the _earth._ All over some childhood crush. I can't say I gave a damn about all those people... my comrades. Just him."

"Then why continue your work?"

The scrubs and the long hours didn't identify that of a selfish individual. Sakura had made lead doctor at the hospital, almost anything that came through those doors. She knew about it.

"Maybe I feel guilty? I don't know Gaara, why are you giving me such a hard time-"

"Maybe you give a damn Sakura? Maybe you fell in love with the job, taking care of people. You had a kid right?" The reference referring to how she clutched at her flat stomach.

"Yes..." Sakura again refused to meet his gaze.

"We had Sarada some years ok. And now I'm expecting another."

"I'm?"

"I haven't told him yet... Sometimes I feel like I left some of my husband out there on that battlefield."

"I've never met Sasuke, but he seems like a lucky guy."

Gaara stood. Motioning for Sakura to join him as he walked to his work space.

"If everyone had someone who cared about them like that, then I'm sure war would cease to exist. Take a seat."

" I'm not sure."

"No woman that has been through as much as you is _unsure_ about anything. You want this for a reason." Holding up the finished product of his sketch.

" Then why the hell is it so hard for me to accept this." Sakura had stood, her hand waving up and down frantically at her form. Her blue scrubs obviously work worn and experienced. Her matted hair a mess after a long shift and what he assumed was an even longer week.

" I mean, I fucking enlisted for a man that isn't even here half the the time. And the there's THIS." She pointed at her stomach once more.

"What am I supposed to do when he just gets up and leaves again?! I've already saved his life more than he seems to comprehend. Yet he still just seems to CRAVE danger.

Gaara ashed his cigarette as he waited patiently in his chair. His leg sitting gently atop his knee as a free hand grasped his remaining knee and his opposite hand twirled his laces.

" I assume you'll manage the way you always have. I imagine you'll care enough for the four of you. Hell, you care enough for everyone at that hospital so I'm sure that child will have a happy home. With or with out him, I'm sure you'll focus on your real priorities. Sakura you don't need me to tell you that you're a fantastic medic that served honarably."

Her intensity lessened as she made her away across the room, her state fixated on a chair next to Gaara and his tools. As he contemplated her next move. He spoke up however before she could make a choice.

"Then maybe I should be more selfish. I'm confident in MY ability to save anyone. And damned if I don't act like it."

"You realize, this is forever'."

"So is my devotion to my job." Her voice was firm, and her mind seemed made up as she moved to take a seat.

" I've decided my daughter needs to know what a _real_ woman looks like when she see's one. I'd be lying if I said I stuck with the medical field because it was familiar. I did it because I'm damn good at it."

Gaara's hand held back her arm before she sat.

"Just be sure that you're not proving this to anybody."

Sakura chuckled as she gently pulled away, taking her seat.

" But it's just that. I want it right here. You've helped me decide... thank you." She pointed to the front of her right forearm.

In that moment Gaara was sure he saw something in in her he thought to be long lost these days.

Fire.

A burning desire to leap bounds above her own , already, noble accomplishments in order to help others. The look in her eyes was flamming, so who was he to stop her?

" I want anyone to be able too look at me, and know that they can call on me for help should they need it."

 **xXx**

 **A/N:**

 **What'd you think of Sakura? Who do you want to see next(or again)? Let me now in the reviews!**


	4. Lee 1

**A/N: I feel like this will probably be two part story. It discusses the relationship between Lee and Tenten post war and how they handled the death of Neji. I may do some revising, but let's see how it goes.**

 **-ST**

 **xXx**

"My heart is bursting with anticipation! You know what I mean?"

"I can't say I do Lee." Gaara was busy drawing up his most simple tattoo in weeks. A grass green lotus flower surrounded in white bandages with a simple name signed in cursive on the inside.

Tenten.

"What?! How! I know you two have been away from home for months on end. How do you not just JUMP at the bit to go home?!" The man's voice was as loud and energetic as always.

Lee pulled out his wallet, inside was a family picture of him, Tenten, and a baby Metal in his arms. The same signature bowl cut as his father. A tiny baby no older than 1 or 2.

"They're a blessing I'm not sure I'm worthy of." The man was star eyed and teary at the sight of his own family. Lee was known to be overly emotional, so the sight was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Home is where the heart is. Fortunately for me however." Gaara handed Lee a finished draft of the flower he wanted.

"Home is wherever my art is."

Gaara happened to be doing some traveling in the Rice country and decided to stop in on Rock Lee. Whom he knew was stationed with the Leaf base in the area. He decide to stop in and do some small pieces for the troops that wouldn't be headed back to Konoha for another few months. Taking shop in a tiny operations tent on the base.

"So I'm grateful that you've given me a purpose here." Gaara said.

Gaara and Lee became friends at the beginning of the last Great War when the Leaf and Suna decided to join together as allies. Solidifying their alliance against the Sound and other such enemies at the time. Including the terrorist group that went by the name of the Akatsuki and war monger Madara Uchiha.

Lee took much interest in Gaara's all around ability as a stealth operative in desert based terrain. Gaara's reputation in desert ware fare was self evident in his nickname, the "Demon Of the Desert."

Where as Gaara took note and lesson from Lee's superior melee ability. Lee's troops respectfully called him the "Green Beast of Konoha" taking the mantel of his now retired mentor. The two often made a good team, complimenting one another's strengths.

"I can't express my gratitude much more by the way Gaara. I insist you come visit us once I return to the Leaf. Tenten is an amazing cook, and I'm sure she'd be glad to see you."

"Yeah. Or kill me for tattooing her husband. You're sure she's ok with this?" Lee waved him off.

" Why wouldn't she? I look for new ways to express my love for her everyday. If she were to tire of it, I would hope it would've happened already."

"Yeah. One would hope." Gaara motioned for Lee to take a seat as he prepped his tools. The cramped tent made things uncomfortable, but the light and space would have to do.

He began his outline over Lee's left exposed pec.

"So if you're so crazy about your family. Why'd you stay in after the war?" Lee had been in for sometime, coming up soon on retirement age with the likes of Sasuke, Shikamaru and a few others. Having enlisted at 16 and approaching their 20th year.

"It's what we're bred for. This is my passion Gaara, you know that." To say Lee was a physically superior solider would be an understatement. The mans anatomy honestly did seem like he was meant to fight wars. Sleek and fast but sting as stone.

"I'm not doubting that. But you seem homesick to say the least."

"Yeah, well." Lee closed his eyes say Gaara began his work.

"I like to think I do it for everyone else who can't anymore. You, Guy Sensei, Neji..."

Guy was Lee's life long mentor. Brining the utmost potential out of Lee and shoving him into a world of Honor and Pride that was the Leaf armed forces. Guy was still considered a legend amongst the younger troops, even with his resignation after losing a foot to the war effort. Known for his unrivaled courage in battle and his ability too pull his troops moral from hell itself, he left an impacting since of honor on Lee and the Leaf.

Neji on the other hand.

" I miss him man." Gaara continued, deciding to leave Lee's comment where it laid.

Neji was Lee's best friend and Tenten's first fiancé. The trio had grown up together for most of their lives and enlisted together under the guidance of Guy. Tenten and Neji were madly in love. So when Neji died in the final battle against Madara's forces, the remaining two's grief was immense.

"I still don't know wether to feel lucky or guilty about the whole thing, I think that's why I leave home so often."

"How do you mean?" Gaara steadied his hand as he drew the trademark white wraps around the petals of the flower that Lee was known to wear in every battle.

" So much youth and love was wasted with Neji's death. They were to be wed as soon as we returned home. But instead it was me she's with. I'm lucky to have married the most beautiful woman I have ever had the good fortune of meeting. But a what cost?"

"You don't think he'd be happy for you?"

" Why would he? I have the life he should've been able to live. With her and our amazing son."

" I'd like to think Neji had more respect for you as his friend then to think you wanted to steal her from him."

" I know I didn't have that intention, but isn't it still the same thing?!"

"Lee." Gaara switched tools as he began on the green that was synonymous with everything about Lee. Strong and vibrant, constantly growing in character and self awareness, much like the trees of the Leaf.

"Lee...Neji is dead. And I don't think any sense of guilt or self doubt will change that."

"Maybe you're right... but do you think it's sincere? Our love I mean. Sometimes I can't help but feel like we only fell together from circumstance. That maybe she only needed my love at the time, not this life long commitment we've made."

" Lee you have her damn name on your chest and she's bared your first son. You don't get to that point without some some sort of commitment."

"Yeah..." The room fell quiet for a moment as Lee gathered his thoughts.

"I know you right her everyday and that she sends you as many care packages as the base will allow her. So who gives a damn if it was circumstance?"

"I do!-"

"No you don't. Because circumstance is what got us here in the first fucking place. Love is only as strong as you make it, it doesn't really matter why it started." The young artist learned that the hard way from a good friend of his, Naruto Uzamaki.

Gaara's hands flowed in fluent cursive as he finished Tenten's name in all black ink.

"You're the Green Beast of Konoha. I'm not sure where all this self doubt is coming from, but do with it what you do every obstacle. Rise above it."

"Hm." Lee opened his eyes to check the progress of Gaara's work but realized he had already finished.

"And if I fail?"

The man rose to check out his tattoo in the mirror. Picture and tattoo were identical, just how he wanted it. He'd always keep Neji in his heart, but know the love they shared, Tenten would forever be with him as well.

"Have you ever?"

" Thank you Gaara. I suppose I was more homesick than I suspected. Guy Sensei taught me to commit to everything it is that I decide to do with life. Tenten and Metal should be no exception."

"No need to thank me, I wouldn't think much of myself either if I couldn't help a friend."

 **xXx**

 **Thoughts? Suggestions for who's next? Let me know.**


	5. Ghost

**A/N: It's been a while. I've decided to do Kiba after this one, do to request. I just really wanted to get this Shikamaru chapter out there.**

Konoha bustles and flows seamlessly in the winter months. Large trees once adorned by cherry blossoms lay dormant in their snow covered simplicity. Bare of color and depth, but somehow they still hold an air of bareless beauty. Almost as seem less flow of flat clouds that covered the entirety of the sky.

Beneath the clouds is where we find Shikamaru Nara. Half asleep in a pile of soft snow, bundled up in a large black winter coat. Watching the constant stream of nimbus float by.

xXx

She was coming back today. Future Mrs. Temari Nara was moving the remainder of her things to the Nara compound today to live out the rest of her days with the love of her life.

But of course, nothing is so simple.

Bearing the weight of the war, many soldiers felt the overwhelming toll of grief after the defeat of Kaguya. Survivors guilt ran rampant as many mourned the loss of their loved ones and comrades. Many fell into a welcoming pool of alcohol.

To include Temari.

But who was he to judge? On any given day, Shikamaru could be done doing something just as toxic. Smoking a pack, maybe two a day. Lighting up cigarette after cigarette in hopes of finding the ghost of his father or perhaps that of his mentor's, in his constant cloud.

But it was better than stuffing your issues inside the end of an empty bottle. Right?

"Hey, are you coming in or am I going to have to tell my sister her boyfriend froze himself to death?" Gaara's words struck Shikamaru out of his stupor, bringing his attention to the imposing redhead standing above him.

"I'm not sure Gaara. I think somehow we'd both end up in trouble for that one." Shikamaru allowed himself a smirk as he reached out his hand.

"Come on. Let's go Nara, I don't really appreciate winter."

xXx

"Do you think she'll tell you?"

"Hm. Tell me what? That she's a raging alcoholic? Not likely." Gaara had known for some time that Temari had fell under the influence of alcoholism, but felt it best not to push that boundary considering the continued pressure she was under as his Konoha relations representative.

"I'm charging you with getting her well Nara. That's my big sister. But I can garuntee she'd be more receptive of help coming from you than her little brother.

"You have that much faith in me? Troublesome..."Shikamaru reached for the bottle of whisky on Gaara's cookie table. Pouring him and his future brother in law a generous amount.

"Or maybe I expect my future brother in law to have a pair." Wisely, Shikamaru ignored his statement. Paying more attention to his drink and a lingering cigarette.

It had been like this for a while. Gaara would visit occasionally, and they'd discuss the family and Gaara's abandoned position as the Kazakage in favor of starting his tattoo shop in south Konoha. They currently shared company in Gaara's humble apartment, conversing in a bare living room next to a crackling flame. The conversation occasionally shifting to Shikamaru's position as Jounin Commander. The chase was cut to however when the near future was mentioned.

Shikamaru and Temari expected a child.

An heir to the Nara family, a boy. The news

was a bit overwhelming because up until then, the two were fairly casual as a couple. Opting to keep things simple, no real sign of further commitment or separation in the future. But a possible heir changed everything. The two had decided to get married and make their own happy little family.

Unfortunately for the two, something had to give before their child was put into danger.

For Temari, her excessive drinking. As for Shikamaru, the two packs a day he was coughing down.

"You know." Gaara paused between low drags of a fading cigarette.

"You probably shouldn't smoke with me as often as you do."

"No one likes a hypocrite Gaara." Shikamaru lit up another as he squashed one in the ash tray.

Some time passed before either had anything to say again.

"She wants me to quit." Shikamaru said, referring to his job as Jounin Commander.

"You're surprised?"

"No, I suppose not. Not like I'm a mail man. My job is damn dangerous sometimes."

"I can't see you both continuing your careers as you are."

Shikamru took the main effort over strategic placement of troops during the last Great War. Troops, medics, artillery, tanks, everything was at the disposal of his decision. In short, nothing happened on the battlefield without his go ahead.

Temari managed the other end of the spectrum. She was a soldier, taking occasional orders from her future husband. Leading small task force to carry out individual missions throughout different nations.

"Why the hell wont you just fire her? Either the job stops or the alcohol does. You know that!"

It's true. Shikamaru had been getting reports for about a month concerning his fiancé and her drinking habits. Showing up to missions reeking of alcohol. Even going as far as to under perform while in conflict.

One close call was one too many.

"It's strange. The nations are in a time of peace, yet I've never been more scared for her."

"And how do you think it will be until she realizes you've been shorting her? Patrols? Security? My sister is built for war, she'll know she's being underplayed."

"Well what the hell do you suggest?! That I just send her on fucking raids? Put her in Sound country? This shit isn't easy Gaara."

Gaara kept his composure as he drained his first glass.

"I'm telling you to figure it out. I'm hoping for a nephew. Not some lost miracles. That kid needs to make it, and that's on you-"

"Fucking , _everything_ is on me then isn't it? How do I cure an addiction? I can't even get a grip on some God Damn cigarettes."

Shikamaru tossed the remainder of his pack into the open fireplace.

"Then it's up to you to fix yourself first then isn't it?"

"Easy for you to say... you dropped a whole nation to what? Pursue a hobby. No. One. Likes. Hypocrites, Gaara."

"I retired because I wasn't fit for the job anymore Nara. But this isn't about me. You said you needed my help and you're already here. So show me what you got."

"Yeah, whatever." Shikamaru Flores the red head a drawing from his pocket. A black and white drawing of an old school dragon scaled zippo lighter. Modeled after a gift from his late mentor.

" I want it right here. He motioned to the crease in between his right thumb and his index finger.

"Interesting." Gaara began his own sketch of the drawing without much else to say.

"Interesting? Don't be so short. What do you think?-"

"I think it's an obvious grasp at control. The flick of the flame is always in your hands this way. Am I right?"

Gaara was smart. He always had been. And the way the two had been bonding for so long it wasn't a surprise that he'd come to a conclusion so easily.

"Well... you're not wrong. Control is the only thing I can't seem to hold on to anymore. So why not remind myself every time I want to smoke away my issues." Shikamaru plucked the still burning cigarette from Gaara's side of the ashtray. If the man minded, he didn't show it.

Instead the scratching of pencil on draft paper and the occasional exhale of smoke where the only thing that could be heard for the next hour.

A/N: Always a possibility for a part two on this one. Thoughts for characters after Kiba? Let me know.


	6. Kiba

Kiba Inuzaka, the only make heir of his siblings generation. Harshly trained and war tested.The product of what fine breeding, proper training and pride could could create. The apex specimen for physical dominance and intimidation on the battlefield.

The perfect infantrymen.

Where Shikamaru harbored intelligence, and individuals like Sasuke and Gaara held tact, Kiba channeled everything he could be into being a warrior. Mostly through a head on, and head strong approach that had been passed through his family's military lineage. Genetics like his harbored warriors. Real killers with little need for rhyme or reason when faced with tough orders.

It was mid June and the sky scorched down hellfire from the sky on the village hidden in the Sand. Kiba has just made his first kill. A warrior by the name of Zoro. Cut him down with a kunai his mother gave him for good luck. The blood of his enemy rushed over in a spray of mortality that drenched his face with his opponents blood, his life, the mana that made that man a solider. It all laid bare as the man's life quickly slipped out of existence. A desperate hand attempting to cover a severed artery in his right leg.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for serving those who you loved. Maybe you should have stayed with them until to the end." Kiba shared this private moment in a empty room occupied by nothing but office supplies, him, and a fresh corpse.

"Thank you for caring for your fellow man, lest I tear him down with everything in me." He rose from the man's corpse with a frown on his face and crimson in his wrinkles. But he knew, he knew it was time.

"Hopefully Gaara isn't out on a mission. Ready for a trip?" He looked to his four legged companion and got a loud "yip" in reply. "Come on Akamaru."

xXx

"You still doing amateur tattoos or what Sandman?" Kiba asked nonchalantly as his dusty boots thumped lightly upon the Sand Soldiers desk.

"I suppose " _amateur_ " is the right word for it." Gaara looked up from the doodle he'd been sketching when Kiba took his seat. He took the liberty of showing him his newest work, flipping his bangs away with his hand to reveal a very fresh piece of art on his forehead. The Japanese kanji for love. Blood red like his hair.

"Damn." Kiba let out a low whistle of appreciation as he leaned forward to know the Gaara's handy work. "I've heard of people doing their own tats. But on their face?! Now **that's** hardcore."

"Hurt like a bitch." Gaara spared a slight grimace in its memory. "But I suppose it was worth it."

"Hn, love yourself that much huh?" Kiba's chuckled a bit as he leaned in to get a look at Gaara's work. A loosely shaded sand flower in black and white.

"Somebody has too. Now what brings you here Mr. Inuzaka?"

"I got one of my fangs today. Would you like to do the honors?" Kiba tossed a set of dogtags onto his desk, slightly crusted in a faint crimson coat.

Kiba had known Gaaa for some time now. An ally in the war, he'd done joint protection operations with him and Naruto on multiple occasions. It wasn't exactly feasible to leave his position near Suna to travel all the way to the Leaf for a tattoo, so asking Gaara made sense.

"Sound tags I presume?"

Kiba simply shook his head as he took as seat across from the redhead in a stiff wooden chair.

"Konoha. More specifically a Konoha rogue. He tried to get the jump on me in one of the border towns right next to Rice Country and Suna. Guess he had enough of Konoha's "oppression"..."

"Well that's..." Gaara mulled over his choice of words carefully to himself. "Doesn't this go against everything you stand for? Konoha preservation and such I mean? I thought Inuzaka tattoos were meant for the death of enemies-"

"Wasn't he? His hands clawed for my life like one of those savages, so I don't see why I wouldn't. I protect my village, my family, and **me.** "

"I'm not saying you're wrong, you did what you had to do."

"The what the hell _are_ you saying Gaara?" Kiba's jaw was tight, his nostrils flaring.

"I'm saying. Do you want your family mark to be for something like that? I'm not judging you, I'm just asking-"

"My mothers fangs protect her from harm. That's the point. You get one for your first kill and the other for surviving your first war. I don't see room for semantics anywhere in there. Red and true for the blood I spilt, and sharp enough to take the next life. That's what Inuzaka's fangs mean, and hell if I'm going to let how I _feel_ get in the way of my birthright. So yeah, I want them."

It's been known for the Inuzaka ceremoniously mark themselves after putting themselves through some trials like Kiba mentioned. As one of the first family's of Konoha, his family had seen it's fair share of conflict and the traditional angled guards could be found on many of their people in every generation. Blood red fangs framing either side of the jawline.

Kiba wasn't about to miss his chance. The war was coming to a head and he'd been stuck defending the borders,even as a trained infantrymen it seemed like it was now or never. Like this craving for war was justified if it got him closer to his goal. Being a real Inuzaka.

"What happens if you leave this war with out that other fang?" Gaara wasn't too sold on this whole thing but he began the simple sketch none the less, much to Kiba's relief.

"Have you seen the streets of Suna lately?" Gaara could only raise an empty brow at Kiba's question.

"Maybe you haven't then. The people." Kiba paused as he cleared his throat, taking the tags on the table into his hands, gliding a rough thumb over the raised name on it's metal. "The people are restless. crying for war as if their civilian opinion is entitled to more. More land, more power, more of this shit." He fished out 40,000 ryo for payment. "There will never not be a conflict the Inuzaka aren't involved in anyway... it's just a matter of time."

"Then go ahead." Gaara nodded at the chair to his right. His quick sketch in hand, the simplicity the Inuzaka fangs remained unchanged, a rogue savagery about them as always. "Don't let me stop you."

Kiba took his seat in the slanted leather chair. Removing his own tags and placing them on the table.

"You wanna know the craziest part?" Kiba closed his eyes as he spoke

Gaara have a grunt of approval as he sterilized his needles and dawned his gloves.

"It hasn't been long enough for the public to know he was a rogue... He'll be having a proper Konoha Veterans burial once the report goes up." Gaara began his outline and didn't get so much as a flinch out of the man.

"I swear I can see the headline now." Kiba said. "Konoha Hero murdered in the line of duty by some faceless monster. Typical."

 _'Too bad he has a face.'_ Gaara thought quietly to himself as his tool buzzed in his hand.

 **xXx**

 **A/N: It's ST season! That means updates this week for everything if you happen to be following any of my other stories. This is easily one of my shorter ones, but definitely my favorite. I'll have to do more of Kiba. Suggestions/ Request for the next character?**


	7. Kiba Part2

_I missed that car seat phase of my son._

 _You know, right when you decide you can finally take them from the safety of your home, and trust something other than your own hands to keep them safe. He was crawling, and then he was talking and by the time I came back?_

 _"Dad I'm too big for a car seat." 7 years old and he'd rather race me to our destination on his bike._

 _He's a man now._

 _The sting of my second fang still burns and I can't help but feel like my mother's child. Aloof in the upbringing of my own children. Me and the other able-bodied Inuzaka did our part in changing the fate of an entire village and he was here growing on his own without the guidance of a father._

 _Or a mother. Tsume joined ya on the battlefield as soon as she was in fighting shape. Instead, the family too old to fight had raised him into the warrior I'd always expected him to be._

 _On his first hunt, he didn't hesitate. On his first battle, he held nothing back. And when the time came? He wasn't scared to enlist. That's my boy._

 _He was 3. The first time I left and in the blink of an eye he was 13._

 _At 20 he had the same mark on his face. God help him because when he came home to tell me, there were no tears. Just smiles and a longing look that I'm sure begged for my pride._

 _And he has it._

 _God willing he'll kill his fair share, and maybe, the thirst for my pride will be sated._

-Koga Inuzaka

xXx

The essence of man can be determined in many ways.

His feet crunched against harsh gravel and dust. Boots ran in every direction against the unforgiving terrain but only a few found refuge in the temporary cover of larger stones and their foliage.

Did God intend for them to die there or were they fated to die in another battle, similar volleys of lead fire?

Kiba had wished for war. He just didn't know he'd wished for this.

"Squad 2 move left. Take the sound's position in the library store. Squad 3 is 400 meters west from their position to support you." He barked out over a crackling radio, he hears a beep back in seconds.

"Roger. Squad 2 moving."

This wasn't just practice anymore. Lives were in his hands and the feeling was almost surreal, frightening.

Satisfying?

A swell of purpose guided the pull of his trigger finger before lead crashed through the skull of a Sound solider.

"Inuzakas are built for this." He continuously muttered to himself from his posted position just at the hill next to a small town.

The shops were in burning shambles, it's local occupants long since gone once the Leaf forces began marching just a few clicks West from their location. Looting had spurred in the sudden evacuation and now all that was left were empty shops, burning debris, and what seemed like an endless supply of Sound soldiers barricading the once peaceful town.

He kept an eye through his scope and a finger on the trigger as his other hand reached for his radio.

"Squad 2 this is Mange Actual. Status on that library." The building in question was just out of his immediate view, the mass majority of it blocked by the towns school and administration building.

The line gave back nothing but static.

He fired off another round at an unsuspecting soldier who dropped dead in the street.

"I repeat. Status Squad 2?"

A voice replied, but it wasn't squad 2.

"Call off your attack Mange, your soldiers are in Sounds possession.

"listen to me asshole, you put one finger on their heads and you-"

Bang.

The sound was muffled as the thud of a body hit the ground. But it was real. He'd heard that sound before.

"Oh I'm sorry, is the big bad Leaf scared of a few casualties? Pity."

Kiba could only hold his tongue. His mouth ran dry as he looked for the right words to stop another-

 **BANG.**

Another one, gone in the blink of an eye.

xXx

Gaara could only offer his condolences. Kinda was stark white and quiet when he bettered Gaara's home. A handful of tags in his fist, and this time just like the last time, they were all Leaf tags.

Kiba's first mission had been a success. 37 Sound soldiers eliminated on foreign soil. And every mission after they had been a success as well. Kinda was a war vet now, but at what cost.

He'd served alongside some of Konoha's bravest. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Lee, Sakura, even Gaara. It's like everyone who grew up with answered the call and decided to become a fucking hero.

But no one ever told them how much kryptonite there would be.

Kiba found he lost a little bit of himself with each dog tog he had to bring back home.

Each family he had to break it too.

That he was their leader And that's why-

"I'm sorry Izawa, your boy was brave."

Or.

"I wish there could've been something I could've been done Ichigo, your brother isn't coming back."

Or perhaps, his least favorite.

"I'm sorry Hinata... I couldn't bring Neji back with me."

"We made it Gaara." Kiba muttered absentmindedly. "We're still here." He said, the grip of his hand blanching hot white as gripped as hard as he could on those takes. Hard enough to ignore the pain of the buzzing needle, his shortcomings, the war.

All of it.

"I think mother and father would be proud of me and my friends. What do you think?" Kiba's voice sounded a bit absent, probably in need of reassurance.

"Was your father a soldier too?" Gaara asked.

"The best."

"Then I'm sure his fangs ache just as much as yours."

 **xXx**

 **A/N: The end of that Kiba story for now.**


End file.
